It is well known in the art to use fixation devices to aid in the repair of bone defects such as bone fractures. Fixation devices are available in a wide variety of different shapes and sizes, such as a rigid plate. After the defective bone is set in proper position by a physician, the fixation device is used to secure the bone in this position during the healing process. Preferably, the fixation device is placed over the defective portion of the bone and anchored to the bone using any suitable fastening device, such as a bone screw.
While current fastening devices are capable of securing fixation devices to bone that is strong and healthy, current fastening devices fail when the bone is weak and brittle, as is often found in the elderly. Weak and brittle bone severely hampers fastener purchase and often results in the fastener becoming dislodged from the bone. Consequently, there is a need for a fastening device or system that is capable of securely fastening a fixation device to bone that is weak or brittle.